


Love To Be In the Arms Of All I'm Keeping Here With Me

by disarm_d



Category: Parks and Recreation
Genre: F/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-05
Updated: 2012-02-05
Packaged: 2017-10-30 16:08:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disarm_d/pseuds/disarm_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Being dumped sucks so April thinks that maybe they should cheer Chris up.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love To Be In the Arms Of All I'm Keeping Here With Me

“What do you think about Chris?” April asks, leaning against the side of the couch with her arms crossed.

Andy is super close to killing this zombie, but he pauses the game and slides over so that April can drop down to sit on the couch beside him.

“Chris is awesome,” Andy says. “What do you think about Chris?”

“Whatever,” April says. “He’s, like, way too hyper. He’s worse than you were that time you only ate yellow jello beans for the entire day.”

“Oh yeah,” Andy says, laughing. “I was so messed up!”

“But I guess he seems kind of sad now.”

“Super bummed,” Andy says. He remembers the brutal sting of being dumped by Ann, but he does not mention that because April’s still got a dark haired, nurse Barbie doll hanging in the back of their closet. The doll is missing one arm and both legs.

“Being dumped sucks,” says April.

“Mh hm,” Andy says, super neutral and careful-like.

“So I was thinking we should cheer him up.”

“Totally!” Andy says. “We could invite him over for hot dogs! But we would have to put plants in his bun. But I don’t even think we have lettuce in the fridge, and there’s nothing growing in this house except maybe the grass outside? I guess we could ask Ben to cook, but he’d probably try to turn it into a Calzone. I guess that would be okay.”

“Why won’t he just eat pizza?” April makes an arr! sound. “He makes me so mad.”

“I know,” Andy says, throwing his arm around her shoulders. “But I don’t know what else we can do, because hot dog buns do not taste good without anything inside. Not as bad as plain hamburger buns, but they’re still pretty crappy.”

“I wasn’t thinking of inviting him over for dinner,” April says. “He can graze on his own time. I was thinking, you know. He could come hang out with us in the pillow fort.”

“But we always have sex in the … oh!,” Andy says. “I’ve gotcha.” He leans his head to the side until the top of April’s head touches his cheek and takes some of the work off his neck. She’s sitting very still, but she doesn’t pull away while he hums to himself.

“You don’t have to have sex with a man just to cheer him up,” Andy says. “I learned that in Women’s Studies.”

“You knew that before you started taking Women’s Studies,” says April.

“That’s true,” Andy says. “You’re so smart, babe.”

“And it wouldn't be just to cheer him up,” she says. “It would be to cheer us up, because... sex is fun. And Chris wouldn’t be talking as much, so he’d be less annoying than usual and we could just focus on his abs.”

“Aww, you like him,” Andy says, giving her shoulders an extra squeeze.

“Shut up. You like him.”

“Chris is great!” Andy says. “But not as great as you.”

“True,” says April, and then her mouth does something that kind of looks like a smile.


End file.
